DELENA
by Fanfictionromance
Summary: DELENA season seven A different turn of events
1. Chapter 1

Delena fanfiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just right fanfiction!

In this version Elena never took the cure and Damon didn't wake up three years later

Chapter one

Elena woke up in her coffin she was really hungry like vampire hungry. She ran her hand though her hair. "Wait if I am awake then Bonnie is" tears welled up in Elena's eyes. She just sat there for the next five minutes crying. Then she realized there was a coffin beside her she got out of her coffin and opened the other one. Inside was Damon, grey and veins running all over his body. She bit her wrist and pressed up against Damon's lips his eyes opened he sat up and looked at Elena. He cupped his hands on Elena's face "Elena" he whispered "yes Damon it's me"Elena smiled. They kissed passionately Damon pulled away carefully "wait if your awake then Bonnie" Elena looked down "no Bonnie " Damon yelled. He jumped out of the coffin him and Elena ran towards the door they took the first car they saw and headed towards mystic falls


	2. DELENA chapter 2

to me

Delena fanfiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fanfiction!

Chapter two

Elena and Damon where close to mystic falls. Elena looked over at Damon who was driving there was complete silence the whole drive. "Damon how long were you in the coffin" Damon sighed "Elen-" "I wanted you to live your life Damon" " that's just the thing Elena I couldn't without you".

In the past sixty years Alaric had twin witches Josephine and Elisabeth when they turned seventeen they became vampires(vampire witches). Alaric had died several years ago. Stefen and Caroline had gotten married and looked over the twins when Alaric died. Tyler and Bonnie fell in love and grew old together Tyler died three years before Bonnie did. Matt decided to become a vampire everyone didn't want him to but he convinced stefen to turn him. Lily and her family left for new Orleans. Mystic falls was cleaned up and several people lived there again .The technology had mostly stayed the same but it was 2076.

Elena and Damon pulled up to the boarding house and ran inside. Inside was stefen , Caroline, the twins, Matt and Bonnie's dead body on the couch. Everyone turned around "Elena , Damon" said Caroline tears in her eyes. They ran towards each other and hugged. Elena looked over Caroline's shoulder at Bonnie's body Elena ran towards the body. Bonnie had grey streaks in her hair she was as cold as ice Elena fell down on the floor crying.


	3. DELENA chapter 3

**Delena fan fiction**

 **I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!**

 **Sorry but this is an extremely short chapter**

Chapter three

Elena stood in front of the mirror she was wearing a black dress the same one she wore for sheriff's forbs funeral. Damon came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "are you ready".

Damon and Stefen carried the coffin to the grave everyone followed tears running down their face constantly.

Elena took a handful of dirt and though it down then Caroline then Matt then Stefen then Josephine then Elisabeth Damon was the last one.


	4. DELENA chapter 4

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Chapter four

It had been weeks since Bonnie's death Elena and Damon had gotten to know the twins. They were happy to see Caroline married. And they both were especially mad at Matt for becoming a vampire. Stefan told Elena no one had heard from Jeremy since she went into her magical slumber.

Elena woke up in Damon's arms, remembering the night before, she smiled. She turned to face Damon his eyes slowly opened and he started kissing Elena "good morning" whispered Damon, Elena smiled "good morning". As they got dressed Damon walked over to Elena and cupped his hands on her face "I am going to take you somewhere magical tonight" he said smirking "sounds romantic" Elena started kissing Damon again.

"Damon where are we going you're freaking me out" Elena laughed just a little father , follow me" Damon ran Elena following behind. "We have reached our destination" Damon smirked. They were on the cliff that looked over mystic falls "wow Damon it's beautiful" "not as beautiful as you" Elena blushed a little Damon got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. Without seeing the ring Elena said "Yes Damon yes" tears welled up in her eyes Damon smiled took the ring and put it on her finger.


	5. DELENA chapter 5

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just write fan fiction!

Chapter five

Caroline and Elena Sat on the roof of the mystic falls high school "he proposed" "WAIT ELENA DAMON PROPOSED" "yes" Elena smiled. Caroline hugged Elena "oh I am so happy for you" Caroline shrieked "you have to let me plan the wedding" "Damon knew you were going to say that" they both laughed

Stefan Sat in the living room with Josephine and Liz "hey Stefan can we talk" Damon said "ya" Stefan and Damon went outside "I proposed to Elena" "that's great news I am happy for you" they bro hugged.

Caroline, Josephine, Liz and Elena Sat in Damon's room on the bed with a bunch of wedding magazines

"I just got engaged last night I don't understand why we have to plan now" "you can never be to early Elena, I started planning my wedding when I was seven". A week had passed and Caroline had planned the wedding, set a date, picked a dress (Elena got like a 25% say in it), and picked the place. The wedding was going to be on May 14, two weeks from this day. Damon did not want to wait long for the wedding. The honeymoon was going to be a week on Tybee island.


	6. DELENA chapter 6

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just Wright fan fiction!

again this is a short chapter, most of my chapters are short, I am sorry this is the first fan fic I have ever wrote.

Chapter six

It was the day of the wedding Josephine, Liz, Caroline, and Elena had a sleep over at Caroline's old house. The wedding was at the mystic falls community center / park in open grass. Caroline did Elena's make up while Liz and Josephine change into their bridesmaid dresses Caroline was head bridesmaid. Stefan and Matt were the best men.

It was a small wedding the only guests were Liz and Josephine's friends from the high school there were about eleven people there.

Elena walked down the isle she looked into Damon's eyes she remembered the first time she fell in love with him at the founders day party when Stefan wasn't there and Damon took his place. She remembered their first real kiss she remembered everything, every second.


	7. DELENA chapter 7

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Chapter seven

Arms linked Damon and Elena walked back down the isle every one clapping and cheering. Elena noticed Damon stopped , Elena looked up standing at the end of the isle was Jeremy not having aged a day. He didn't smile he just stood there suddenly he pulled out a crossbow loaded with wooden arrows and shot Elena in the heart . She fell to the ground Damon with tears in his eyes picked up Elena and ran her towards the boarding house and layed her on the couch and pulled the arrow out of her "no Elena please don't go" Josephine who had followed Damon came in I will watch her go get him" "thank you". Damon went back to the wedding Stefan was loading Jeremy into a random pick up truck that they found "Liz go to the house with your sister we will meet you there" Stefan said. Caroline ,Damon and Stefan got into the truck and drove to the house. When they pulled up Elena had healed she was in shock a million thoughts ran though her head.

They chained Jeremy up in the basement and knocked him out. Every one thought it best if Damon and Elena didn't go on their honeymoon.

Elena was on Damon's bed sitting and thinking, Damon walked in, they really hadn't gotten a good chance to talk since the wedding. Damon got on the bed. "Sorry I got shot with a arrow at our wedding by my vampire, vampire Hunter brother" Damon put his arm around Elena "it's not your fault my beautiful wife" she smiled leaned in and kissed him...


	8. DELENA chapter 8

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Chapter eight

Elena woke up in both Damon's arms and shirt the last time she woke up this way she was just his faince and now she was his wife that was so crazy to her. The bed was a mess from last night. She sat up all the sudden she felt nauseous she ran to the bathroom and started to though up. "Elena what's wrong" Damon walked into the bathroom. "I don't want you to see me like this" Elena closed the toilet seat. Damon walked towards her "in sickness and in health remember, Elena vampires don't get sick what the hell is going on" Elena stood up and wiped her lip "I didn't have any old blood" Elena ran her hand though her hair she and Damon looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

They decided to ask if Liz or jo if they could do a spell to see what's wrong. Elena stood in the middle of the room while Liz said the spell, Liz stopped "no this is isn't even possible" "what is it, God danmit Liz what is it" yelled Damon. "She's pregnant"


	9. DELENA chapter 9

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction

Chapter nine

Elena and Damon looked at each other then Damon ran out the door "wait Damon". Elena ran outside she looked all around Damon was nowhere in sight. She made her way to the cliff she figured maybe he was there. Elena got to the cliff sure enough there he was. He was standing near the edge drinking a full bottle of bourbon "Damon I-" Damon turned around "I did this to you Elena now we're going to have a kid"

Damon sighed. Elena walked toward him "maybe this isn't such a bad thing we can have wanted, we can be a family Damon" Damon walked to Elena, and kissed her "okay let's do this, I love you"


	10. DELENA chapter 10

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Chapter ten

Elena's pregnancy was going faster than a normal one, she was two weeks into it and she looked seven months she only had two months to go. They weren't going to get a ultra sound in case the baby did something supernatural. The baby was half vampire half human the baby would age like normal then when the baby is 20 it will turn into a vampire . Jeremy had refused to talk the whole time he was there he had definitely turned off his humanity though. Damon and Elena laid in the bed Elena was reading what to expect when your expecting and Damon was smirking at Elena giving her that put the down the book and kiss me look." Damon she's kicking" "SHE, WERE HAVING A GIRL!" Damon's face lit up "well when I picture her I see a girl" " I see a girl too" "hey Damon" "yes" he smirked "what names do you like for her" "I was thinking Bonnie for a girl and for a boy Alaric" Elena smiled and kissed him.


	11. DELENA chapter 11

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Chapter eleven

It was a week until Elena was supposed to have the baby. Stefan decided to put Jeremy into a starvation diet . Caroline and Elena were at the mall

Caroline was taking Elena shopping for regular clothes to get her exited for not having a pregnant belly they were also shopping for some baby toys. Caroline and Elena were walking by a urban out fitters "Caroline my water just broke" "what you're not due for another week I'll drive you to the house".

Caroline and Elena walked in, "Damon ,Stefan Elena's going into labor" Damon and Stefan stood up from the couch they looked like they were having a brotherly moment. Damon picked up Elena and took her to his room Caroline and Stefan followed. "Where's Liz she's been studying to be a nurse, she knows how to deliver the baby" asked Caroline "at School I'll go get her" Stefan ran out. Elena was laid down on Damon's bed , Damon was holding her hand with her at the head of the bead. "Hey Damon you know a good thing about being a vampire, the contractions hurt less" Damon smiled.

Stefan came back with jo and Liz.

"Okay Elena we have to do a sea section"said Liz.

Liz cut the sea section line in Elena at first she struggled to find the baby then she finally pulled her out."Elena it's Bonnie, Bonnie Salvatore she's beautiful" Damon smiled at Elena and kissed her "we have a child Elena we have a baby girl".


	12. DELENA chapter 12

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just Wright fan fiction!

Chapter twelve

Damon held Bonnie in his arms with Elena beside him on the bed. Bonnie had Damon's baby blue eyes and Elena's dark brown hair. She had just been born yesterday, June thirteenth 2076. " this is our girl Elena I am going to take care of her I will protect her I will walk her down the isle I will give each and every boy she dates a firm talk I will sacrifice myself for her I love her as much as I love you". Tears welled up on Elena's eyes she looked down at Bonnie , smiled looked back up at Damon and kissed him "I love you too".

Caroline had finished decorating the nursery for Bonnie the room was right down the hall from Damon and Elena's it was a light pink room with many toys and a round purple carpet.

Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan gathered in the living room Damon and Elena had big smiles on there faces they couldn't wait to see there reaction "you guys are being weird what's going on" asked Caroline "well if anything ever happened to us we want you to be the God parents" Caroline and Stefan's face lit up "really that's great thank you"

It was 10:30 Damon finally got Bonnie to go to sleep he crawled into bed beside Elena and thought about the original Bonnie, Bon Bon.


	13. DELENA chapter 13

Delena fanfiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Introduction: it was two years later, June 2078 ,

Bonnie was two years old. Elena and Damon needed more room because of Bonnie, they moved to Caroline's old house. Caroline and Stefan still lived at the boarding house. Jeremy was in the basement still on the starvation diet, they planned to keep him like that so he couldn't harm anyone. Liz and Josephine went to college at Elena's old college.

Chapter thirteen

Bonnie was going to stay with Caroline and Stefan because Damon and Elena were having a date weekend. "Ok Bonnie daddy will be here to pick you up Monday at one be nice to your aunt and uncle" Damon stood up and watched Bonnie run to Caroline who Bonnie called care care "okay bye bye daddy I love you".

Damon and Elena were going to the beach. They were both really excited they thought of it as the honey moon they never had.

"Elena are you ready we're going to miss the plane" "ya me just get my suit case".

It was Saturday 9:00 pm Damon and Elena were the only ones sitting on the beach , the last time they had been this romantic was right after the wedding. They just sat in the dark watching the waves with Damon's arm around Elena. "Hey Damon" "yes" "when should we tell Bonnie about vampires" "shhh this is our weekend we can figure that out later just for now kiss me"


	14. DELENA chapter 14 LAST chapter

Delena fan fiction

I do not own the vampire diaries I just wright fan fiction!

Chapter fourteen (last chapter)

It was three years later, Bonnie's first day of kindergarten. Elena was making Bonnie's lunch, Damon was still sleeping. Bonnie walked into the kitchen "hey mommy can I have some ice cream in my lunch" Elena laughed "no honey" Elena looked over at Bonnie who was opening the freezer "no Bonnie do-" Bonnie was already holding a pack of blood. "Mommy is this blood" before Elena could answer Jeremy was nelt down behind Bonnie with a knife to her throat "move and she dies".

Damon came out of the bedroom Elena looked at him with a worried look on her face. He put a finger to his lips, he took a wooden steak from the bedroom. Damon ran up behind Jeremy with the steak to his neck without hesitating he drove the steak into his throat. Jeremy fell to the floor doing so he cut Bonnie's throat, Elena bit her wrist and gave it to Bonnie "drink this baby everything going to be okay". Damon without hesitating again, he stabbed Jeremy in the heart with the steak then went to Bonnie and Elena Bonnie was healed but crying. Damon nelt down beside Bonnie and took off her vervain necklace "hey Bon I want you to forget what happened this morning wipe your tears get your backpack and go get in the car me and mommy will be there soon".

Elena started crying into Damon's shoulder as he hugged her. They stood there in science with blood on the walls.


End file.
